


Take care of a broken heart

by Flowrence



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But now he'll make amends for it, Elijah rejected Niklaus, Elijah's a good soulmate, Elijah's name, Half-Sibling Incest, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Like I wrote it months ago, M/M, Niklaus has feelings, Rejected soulbond, Short One Shot, Written on Niklaus' finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowrence/pseuds/Flowrence
Summary: Like on the tags.





	Take care of a broken heart

It hurts. It always hurts, actually, but this time is different.  
It's not really like he had a choice. He's always tried to hide it and he'd always been successful. So, it's not like he expected it.  
  
Niklaus rushes over to the bathroom, the habitual tingling of the name written on his fourth finger now hurting more than ever, almost _burning_.  
_Elijah's seen it._ He rubs his forehead with one hand, leaning over the sink, the other hand on the white marble.  _Elijah's seen it_. Now Elijah _knows_. His most inner secret, in the hands of the last person Niklaus would ever want it to be.  
“Fucking hell,” Niklaus growls in pain, raising his right hand to rub it against his left finger, ignoring the twinges of pain caused by the bleeding wound and ink which form _his_ name. ' _Elijah_ '. Such an elegant writing for something so soul-breaking.  
And heaven knows if Niklaus has searched and never found another Elijah in his entire life. Which is damn good of an indication. Added to the fact that Elijah's never had any name on his left fourth finger, there are too many coincidences for his brother not to be also his – _rejecting_ – soulmate.  
  
There's a knock on the door and Niklaus knows Elijah too well not to think it's him. He sighs, glancing at the closed door. If Elijah wanted, he could smash it down without problems, but he's too polite to do so. Niklaus blesses his brother's attitude, now more than ever. He wants to be left _alone_.  
  
“Niklaus, I know you're in there... please, open the door.”  
Niklaus doesn't reply; instead, he bites his bottom lip hard enough he feels the metallic taste of blood lingering in his mouth.  
“Brother... we need to talk.”  
Niklaus shakes his head in denial, even though Elijah cannot see him. “We have nothing to talk about, Elijah. _Just leave._ ”  
  
“I will not move one step, brother. I will stay here until you'll be forced to get out to feed yourself. Or, until you'll let me in.”  
Niklaus snorts, grimacing. “I don't want you here. Go away. Besides, it's not like you don't have things to do. Probably Hayley's already questioning your whereabouts.”  
“Niklaus, listen to me. I will not lose you because of a stupid bleeding name on a finger, nor because of your incessant need to be in power.  
You're my... _brother_ , and I need you by my side. So, open this _damn_ door. Now.” Wow, Elijah cursing. Had Niklaus been in another situation, he might have laughed at that. As it is, he just replies: “You're right, I'm your brother. I'm your brother and an immortal hybrid and, you know what? I'm perfectly capable of being on my own without a fucking babysitter to take care of me.  
So, Elijah, as you can see, _I_ do not need you.  
Leave. Me. Alone.”  
  
There's a sigh. Because of his hybrid nature, Niklaus can hear it as if it was happening right next to him, and, if he closes his eyes, he can almost imagine it ghosting over his skin.  
No, he _mustn't_ think about it. Because, _let's be honest_ , what could ever happen between him and Elijah? His brother's refused him, long ago. _S_ _o_ long ago. He's refused their bond. And, to remind him of this, his brother's name on his flesh is always hurting.  
  
“Niklaus, for the last time. _Let – me – in._  
Or I'll ignore my poise and I'll smash this door down right away.  
Either way, we'll end up talking.”  
  
Niklaus sighs and looks at the door for the umpteenth time, eyeing it as if it's going to eat him alive, even if he's _the most fucking powerful creature in the entire world._  
Why had it to happen? Why, after over a thousand years he'd been able to hide it?  
He doesn't want to move, doesn't have the strength to reply, – and, however, what could he possibly say? – but his body, at last, makes it to the door.  
His fingers linger on the wood for a moment, then the door is unlocked and Elijah can enter the bathroom – actually, he _storms_ in _._  
  
Because all that he wants at the moment is to confront his brother. He doesn't care about anything else, not even about Hayley, a girl he's met who doesn't have a name on her left fourth finger either. Before today, he'd been in a relationship with her without guilt, but, from now on, it'll be different.  
Because now there's Niklaus.  
And, if they're born so close to one another, despite their broken bond, there has to be a reason. So Elijah is not going to leave until they sort this mess up.  
“Happy?” Asks Niklaus, ironically, eyebrows cocked upwards.  
  
Elijah's not moved by it, not even an inch, because he knows his brother well enough to understand when he's putting on a façade to hide his feelings, not to let anyone see them. So, he doesn't even try to reply, he only leans closer to Niklaus, trying to reach and grab for his left hand.  
Niklaus growls, but something inside him makes him still, his brother's fingers curling around his wrist and raising his hand up in the air. Elijah's eyes stare at his own red-blood name on his brother's flesh.  
And he wonders why he's never seen it, not even when Niklaus was born, or when he was a baby; and, for a moment, he wonders, vaguely, if their mother knew about it. About _them_. If she had accepted it, their bond.  
  
“Elijah...” Niklaus sighs, and Elijah's eyes lift towards Niklaus'. “You weren't supposed to see it, earlier. Actually, you were _never_ supposed to see it.”  
“But it happened,” replies Elijah, with the shrug of one shoulder. “And things always happen for a reason.”  
“Are you being philosophical, now, big brother? Not really the time, you know.”  
“For God's sake, Niklaus.” And now Elijah is looking at him with _that_ look, the look which says 'stop-acting-like-a-complaining-little-bastard' – okay, maybe _bastard_ is Niklaus' personal addiction, but still – and Niklaus averts his gaze, grimacing. “Don't shy away, for once in your life, and let me look through this mask of yours. It's never easy with you...”  
  
Niklaus rubs his nape with one hand, self-consciously, then he sighs again and he glances down at “Elijah”'s red-blood name. “What do you want me to say, Elijah? You've abandoned me without thinking back about it twice, you've made my life worse than others' since the day I was born in this body. What would knowing you're my – _rejecting_ – soulmate change?”  
Elijah sighs too, his shoulders lifting up and coming back down heavily. “I don't know why I rejected you, Niklaus. I _can't_ know.  
Surely, you don't make it easy to love you, brother.” And Niklaus grimaces.  
“But this doesn't mean I can't redeem myself.”  
  
Elijah's words sound so strange, so foreign to Niklaus' ears, that the hybrid looks up at his brother with confused eyes. “What?” He asks, unbelieving, putting his hope at bay, doing his best not to feel it tighten his heart. “What are you talking about, Elijah?”  
“You've suffered too much during this lifetime, brother.” Niklaus gulps, his shoulders stiffening. “And I don't want you to be in pain anymore. So, as much as I can avoid it, I will.” Then Elijah puts his forehead against Niklaus', placing a hand behind his nape, and Niklaus relaxes under that gesture.  
  
“I want you to know you're loved, brother.” Niklaus' hands go up towards his brother's shoulders, grabbing at his attire, that damn suit of his from which Elijah never separates. “Even if you're a complexed psychopath asshole, sometimes,” Elijah chuckles and Niklaus rolls his eyes but he doesn't deny it, because, _okay_ , maybe he's earned that throughout the years.  
  
“I love you, Niklaus. I _really_ do. Actually, I've always asked myself why I couldn't let go of you, I couldn't let you be. Even when I was angry at you, even when I tried to detach myself from you... I couldn't really be alone, you were always in my thoughts.  
Now, at least, I know the reason why.”

Elijah is smiling – like, _truly_ smiling – and Niklaus can see sweetness all around Elijah's words, gestures, voice.  
“'Lijah...” And there's nothing really he could possibly add.  
There are no words to explain what he's feeling right now, with Elijah accepting him again, the known weight on his shoulders suddenly lifting up, disappearing, his brother's blood-red name which doesn't hurt at all and Niklaus doesn't know if it's because of his feelings or because it's healing, but he doesn't really care. Not now.  
Not with Elijah so close to him, _body and soul._  
  
  
And he can't stand it anymore.  
He wants to feel Elijah.  
So, he catches his brother's lips in a kiss and he steals it and more from him.  
And Elijah kisses back, passionately. He places a hand on Niklaus' neck, pushing him closer. And it feels so damn _right_. The best they've ever felt in, like, forever, and they both silently ask themselves what kept them apart for such a long time.

 


End file.
